


Bum Pea Me?

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://moondreamer1.livejournal.com/"><b>moondreamer1</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Bum Pea Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**moondreamer1**](http://moondreamer1.livejournal.com/)

Karl was buzzing. Months of pent up excitement and anticipation and the first premiere was finally here. An envelope was waiting for him when he checked into the hotel, and he smiled at the familiar print on the shipping slip.

Door closed, bag thrown in a corner and jacket off, Karl tore open the seal and found three rectangular pieces of paper, each carefully sealed and labeled one, two and three. A larger sheet was wrapped around them with big black lettering: **Call me before opening**. He grabbed his cell and smirked as he dialed, knowing it was just after 5 in London.

"You couldn't have waited another hour?"

"Now what would be the fun in that?"

"Hold on a second." Karl picked up the three sealed items, toed off his shoes and flopped down on the bed. A couple of minutes later, Sean was back sounding slightly more awake.

"Did you wash your hands?" Karl asked in his best sing-song voice. He could hear a slight huff followed by a few heavy coughs.

"It's too damn early."

"You told me to call."

"Yes yes. Anyroad, open the first packet."

"It's a picture of your posterior."

"Taken personally just for you."

"I'm touched."

"The second?"

"It's a pea."

"And number 3?"

"A promo shot from Doom."

"Now put them all together and mix them up and you get ..."

"Huh?"

"The games were your idea, remember? Mix them up and ..."

He stared at the three pictures and wondered why he had ever started this little ritual. Silly puzzles waiting in hotel rooms to take the edge off travel and enjoy a few minutes of easy conversation before the inevitable string of interviews. Sean started to hum the Jeopardy theme song as Karl sat up and began to move the pictures around on the comforter. The only thing he could think of was too weird even for Sean.

"You want me to stick a pea up your arse?"

Karl was somewhere between confused and incredulous but was swept up with Sean's hearty laughter.

"Well what then?"

Sean had started coughing again, but this time Karl frowned. He never looked forward to the "cutting back on smoking" conversation, but it sounded like it was time for another round.

"The pictures," Sean finally said. "Bum. Pea. Me."

"No, it's a picture of me."

"Yes."

"Why do I feel like we're doing some comedy routine?"

"From your perspective, you look at it and think it's ..."

"Ah, ok ok, I'm with you. Bum. Pea. Me. So?"

"So mix up the letters and you get?"

"A headache."

"Karl."

"I give up. I don't know. You mix up the letters and you get what?"

"Beam me up!" Sean exclaimed triumphantly. He sounded so pleased with his game, Karl couldn't help smiling.

"You know, it's a damn good thing I love you so much or I'd demand a refund on those last five minutes."

"I know. Have fun tomorrow and call me when you get back to the hotel."

"Even if it means waking you up?"

"You're always the best kind of wake up call."

"Call you tomorrow," Karl whispered, enjoying how Sean's love tempered and seasoned his promotion rush. He closed the phone and hoisted himself off the bed and started to unpack.


End file.
